


City Silence

by Ramenlover



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, V can't drive, or get to bed more than once every three days, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramenlover/pseuds/Ramenlover
Summary: The first 'official' meeting between Johnny and Judy goes better than expected
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & Judy Alvarez, Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 21
Kudos: 581





	City Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The only vehicles I can drive in this game with any success are the motorbikes. Even then I usually clip someone by accident and have to run away from the police.

The 4 am silence of the hallway was shattered by a sudden and loud hammering at the door. It continued unabated for several moments until, finally, the door slid open and a messy-haired, groggy-eyed Judy appeared.

“V?” she croaked, squinting against the harsh electric light of the hallway.

“Guess again,” Johnny said, leaning back on one foot. He looked somewhat worse for wear, clothes stained with blood and dirt and an array of minor cuts and bruises across his arms and face.

Jaw tightening, Judy folded her arms defensively. “Johnny?”

“Gold star now are you gonna let me in?”

“That depends,” she said. “Where’s V?”

With a long drawn out sigh, Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose. “The idiot stayed awake for three days hopped up on energy drinks trying to track a mark then drove her car into a wall and passed out. I needed to get her somewhere safe and you were closest, happy?”

After a pause, Judy nodded and stepped aside, allowing him access into the apartment. “V left some clothes in my room, go take a shower, yeah?”

“Not worried I’m gonna perv on your girlfriend?” he asked, shrugging off the jacket with some difficulty.

Judy raised an eyebrow. “I dunno, choom, should I be?”

Even with V sound asleep, Johnny was still too tired even to be annoying. “Don’t worry, neither of you are my type.”

The shower was heaven on aching muscles, probably pulled something at the very least. Christ, V could barely drive a car in a straight line at the best of times, what was she thinking pulling this shit? At least it hadn’t been one of the bikes. Jackie and Scorpion’s bikes were kept lovingly polished and shiny in Delamain’s old garage, called out only when V knew she wouldn’t be caught in a chase or firefight. He’d begrudge her, Jackie’s Arch was faster than the piece of crap clunker she trundled to jobs in, if she didn’t give his car the same, or perhaps better, treatment. Maybe it was his own feelings for the Porsche bleeding through but damn if she didn’t give that car the love and attention it deserved.

Shaking hair out of his eyes, Johnny stepped out of the shower and held up the old clothes he’d found amid a pile of spare grenades and ammo in the box in Judy’s room. A pair of basketball shorts and an old tank top, the fabric made so soft from repeated wearings and washings. Memories of V’s fluttered just below the surface of his mind, brushing against his thoughts with a sense of nostalgia. Perhaps the top was more than just a piece of cloth. Pushing it from his mind, he pulled the clothes on and walked stiffly back out into the living room.

“V still sleeping?” Judy asked. She’d pulled a few blankets out and laid them on the couch with some pillows.

“Yup.” Johnny tried to pop the p but was interrupted by his own grunt of pain as he dropped down onto the sofa. “Shit.”

Judy sat down beside him, holding out something wrapped in a towel. “Got you some ice for those bruises. You need anything else?” After a pause during which he eyed her suspiciously, he took the ice and pressed against the mass of bruises decorating his shoulder. He kept watching Judy and she seemed content to keep watching him.

“Why’re you helping me?” he demanded.

“Dunno if you noticed, choom, but you’re in my girlfriend’s body,” she said. “‘Sides, way she tells it, you’re not such a bad guy as you pretend to be.”

“Oh I am, don’t let her fool you.”

“Uh-huh,” she said, doubtfully. He answered with a sneer and pressed the ice a little harder against his skin.

Silence reigned, or at least the closest thing to silence that you could get in Night City. The ambient night time noise of traffic, people and distant gunshots filtered through from the outside. People living their lives, as chaotic as they were. If he closed his eyes and just focussed on that, then he could almost pretend that he was himself again; maybe icing his shoulder after a dumb stunt or a fight. Outside the city was fifty years younger, the one that still existed in his memories,  _ his _ night city.

“What’s it like?” Judy asked and her quiet voice should have cut through his reverie but somehow it didn’t. “Existing like this?”

Not opening his eyes, he let out a long sigh. He’d kill for a cigarette right now but V was already gonna be pissed he’d dragged her sorry ass off the street. “It’s like being in one of your BDs,” he said at last. “You can see everything, hear everything, smell and taste and feel but… You can’t choose where to go, who to speak to, what to do. If something goes wrong and lead starts flying, all you can do is watch. Can’t do shit to help. But you know, maybe it’s worse than that. If she gets shot, takes a hit, gets thrown into a car, I still feel it. There’s a- a disconnect but it’s like being punched through a pillow. Softened but still hurts.” If V were here she’d probably have told him to shut up by now. Well, maybe that was unkind. Most of the time, she let him talk unless she was trying to focus, not knowing of course, that when someone is concentrating is the  _ best _ time to ramble about shit. Judy though, she didn’t seem to mind.

So he talked and she listened until the city’s version of silence enveloped them both again.

*

V woke to the smell of frying eggs and the sound of pop music. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up. A blanket tumbled onto the floor and she blinked, looking around in surprise. Where…? After only a few seconds, she recognised Judy’s apartment and immediately relaxed. Over by the kitchen unit, Judy was standing in an old t-shirt and underwear, bobbing along to the beats from the radio.

An unbidden, uncontrollable smile spread across V’s face and she stepped up behind Judy’s wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Morning you,” Judy said resting her head against V’s shoulder.

“Mornin’,” V mumbled and pressed a kiss to Judy’s neck. “Did Johnny drag me here?”

Judy hummed a yes. “He was real worried about you.” A noise of annoyance was scoffed out from near the wall and Johnny was there, face turned towards the window. For once he was without his vest and glasses. He glanced over and caught V’s look, rolling his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be worried if you learned how to fucking drive,” he snapped. “You do that to my Porsche and the deals off.”

“Love you too, Johnny,” V said and he snorted.


End file.
